1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an indicator for indicating the position of an angularly movable member such as the rudder of a boat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art rudder position indicators have heretofore been adaptations of a standard voltmeter connected to the wiper of a rudder feedback potentiometer. The position of the voltmeter needle being indicative of the voltage existing on the potentiometer wiper which is controlled by the rudder will thus be indicative of the position of the rudder. "Port" and "Starboard" indicia are placed on the voltmeter dial to give the pilot a sense of rudder position.
Such indicators suffer from several undesirable problems. The voltmeter mechanism is subject to external forces such as vibration which may cause the needle to move about, sometimes erratically, making rudder position determination difficult. Also, with so few indicia, the actual rudder position in between must be estimated by the pilot.